Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to marine refueling and more particularly to a fuel tank mounted refueling device.
Description of the Problem
The US EPA has introduced refueling protocols for marine pleasure vessels (boats) into the Code of Federal Regulations Chapter 40 Parts 1060 et seq. namely and specifically that an operator (the person refueling) can reasonably expect not to experience a Spitback or well-back event. Such an event leads to fuel spillage and creates the danger of fire and bodily harm.